starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Caboose/Appearance
CB's costume references elements of his personality and his nature as a Caboose/Brake truck. Part of his nature was referencing CB Radio, and as part of this his design included headphones and antenna. Broadway The little Caboose got a major makeover for the Broadway production, including a name change, no longer was he CB with a CB radio, but now he was the Red Caboose. Along with this name his grey legs were replaced with bright red pinstripes, and he lost the radio headset, instead featuring more of the train elements of his character. His broad shoulders closely resemble the Caboose, complete with doors on the ends of his removable boxes. His costume features several logos of now-defunct railway companies - his hunting trophies, as it were. He is loosely based on a design of Caboose of the Pennsylvania Railroad Company. This motif is also recognisable on Pearl's belt in the Las Vegas/Tour productions, as well as being on his chest panel. Red Caboose's hat resembles that of a bellhop, with a peak that also resembles a grill. The peak is curved right up to vertical, so as not to shade the performer's face from stage lights. This was not the case with the original version of the costume, which would have added to the character's shifty nature, with his eyes obscured. He does not usually wear a wig, but uses his own hair, mostly covered by his hat. Actors have been known to dye or bleach their hair to suit. He often styles his fringe up into a large quiff which may be a hairpiece attached to his hat. In the UK tour, his fringe is gelled into spiky style popular among schoolboys. Red Caboose's makeup is a big, wide, bright-eyed expression, almost like a painted tin soldier. He doesn't automatically appear sinister, but almost unnaturally bright and cheerful. Electra CB L84 2.jpg| CB, London 1984 Caboose b06 Craig Perry.jpg| Red Caboose, Broadway Design (Bochum 2006) Caboose Daniel Ellison b18 1.jpg| Caboose, Bochum 2018 Bochum Wig: Caboose wears a hat with a big shield, that is in the front and turned upwards. The actor's hair is styled up in a similar way, if he has any. The hat has black ear parts attached. Make-Up: Caboose's make-up is a wide smile, with bright red cheeks, making him appear cheerful and happy at the beginning. Later one might notice that the smile looks convulsive and, because of the change of facial expression, forced, crazy, if not evil. In the past, he had a small, white moustache, but at the moment it's only a small, white line over his lips. Similar to Rusty, he has a white dot on his nose, and some on his jawbone. His eyebrows are white, like his moustache, indicating him might actually be very light blonde. His eye makeup is red-white-red. His looks are the closest to the components and coaches, as well as the Engines (esp. Rusty and Poppa) out of the Freight. 2018 Updates In 2018, the Bochum production underwent significant revisions for the show's 30th anniversary. Caboose received a drastic re-design. This has been explained as wanting to give the character a contemporary feel, referencing Pop Stars such as Bruno Mars, or Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal". Caboose now wears a "Fedora" hat, "Bling" necklace with an oversized stopcock/brake wheel, pinstripes in red on a navy base, and bright red skates. This matches the alteration of the character, who is now simply obsessed with money - the pinstripes, bling and fedora are intended to reference "Gangster" style. Along with the loss of red on the new costume in comparison to his old costume, to fit with his new personality and costume his makeup lost the toy soldier or nutcracker toyish and both cheerful and slightly creepy appearance. Instead brown became the new red on his face. Round red cheeks being sorted to a thick dark contour, red lips turning to a cool brown lip with white blended from the centre, and eyes taking on the formality of the coaches makeup with the same cool brown and white with black and newly shaped black eyebrows with an upwards point at the head. The only thing remaining from the past makeup being the white dots or bolts on his nose and chin. Category:Design Category:Stub